


Point Break Portraits

by mific



Category: Point Break (1991)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Portraits, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Bodhi and Johnny Utah.
Relationships: Bodhi/Johnny Utah
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Point Break Portraits

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like painting Keanu Reeves and Patrick Swayze came along for the ride. Watercolours, with a gouache background.

[](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/2c42/yd0wfywom6lxk4vzg.jpg)


End file.
